Heir of Hogwarts
by DOTM-13
Summary: Ginny hasn't been the same since the chamber and is refusing to speak to anyone.What her family doesn't know is that she has a secret that she won't tell out of fear. Soon Ginny realizes that there are people that'll help her and people that'll harm her.
1. Author's Note

Sorry to all readers that have been waiting for a new chapter since forever. But I had a lot of family problems at the time so I did not have time to update. I have deleted the original Heir of Hogwarts and will be posting a new one very soon I Promise. I am currently working on the new one right now and will post the chapter ASAP.

I again apologize. This story will be taking place from 3rd year and beyond.


	2. Diagon Alley and Hogwart's Express

_**A/N: I don't not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. Any characters that are unfamiliar are from my imagination. As well as the plot.**_

It was a week before the new term was to begin and Ginny was refusing to talk to anyone. Ever since the end of last year had become silent and withdrawn from everyone. She refused to talk at all even to Bill and Charlie. Her parents had hoped that if she saw her two oldest brothers she might actually start talking, but sadly she didn't. The Weasleys began to worry since the school year was quickly approaching and she had yet to utter a word.

The Weasleys went to Diagon Alley to meet up with Harry and Hermione. Hoping that either of them had an idea to get Ginny to talk. She didn't even make a sound or a face when her parents told that they were going to buy her a brand new one. The Weasleys made their way to Ollivander's Wand Shop to buy Ginny and Ron their wands. Ron was the first to get his wand so that he could go and meet up with Harry and Hermione. Ron's wand Fourteen inches long, with a single unicorn hair, and made of willow. As soon as he had his wand he left the shop leaving his parents with Ginny.

"Ms. Weasley I was starting to wonder if I would ever see you here," said Ollivander approaching her. He took her measurements before he began muttering to himself and disappeared behind the shelves. He reappeared with at least 20 boxes. Ginny tried all the wands but none of them seemed to be for her.

"Hang on just a moment," said Ollivander disappearing to the back of the store. He came back carrying a silver box several moments later. He placed the box in front of Ginny before pulling out the wand from the box. The wand that he pulled out was probably the most amazing wand that Ginny had ever seen.

It was a white wand that appeared to be glowing in the light. At the base of the wand was a craving of a phoenix that flew around the base of the wand. Ollivander handed the wand to Ginny with a slight shake in his hand. Ginny took the wand and felt heat shoot up her arm and through her body. She casually flicked it and was surprised to see a series of sparks fly out of the wand. White, black, red, yellow, blue, and green sparks flew out of the wand and surround Ginny.

As the sparks died Ginny could feel her parents' eyes on her as well as Ollivander's. Ginny quickly put the wand back in it's case, afraid that she had done something wrong. Ollivander picked up the wand and twirled it around in his fingers.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Weasley still staring at Ginny. "Was the wand suppose to do that?"

"I have never seen such a reaction with a wand like that," answered Ollivander gazing at Ginny with curiosity. "This wand was made around the time of the founders. It appears that your daughter is destined for this wand. This wand itself was made by all the founders."

"What?"

"It has a very strange core," continued Ollivander. "It is made out of the same oak as the doors of Hogwarts. It's core contains a tail feather from a phoenix, a raven, venom from a basilisk, heartstring from a dragon, hair from a lion, unicorn, and a badger."

"If it was made from oak than why is the wand white?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Due to the magic in the wand it changed it's color," said Ollivander. "Since I have never seen a reaction like this with a wand, I'll give you the wand free of charge. Like I once told a young man last year, I believe that we can expect great things from you Ms. Weasley."

Ollivander left to the back of his shop before the Weasleys could argue about paying him. The Weasleys left the shop to go get Ginny's other supplies. As they were walking Ginny kept tugging on Mr. Weasleys sleeve to get his attention.

"What is it Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley stopping in front of the book shop. Ginny simply pointed at the animal shop. Mr. Weasley didn't need for Ginny to say anything to know that Ginny wanted a pet.

"Here sweetheart," said Mrs. Weasley handing her some coins. "Go buy yourself a pet and meet us back at the Leaky Cauldron."

Ginny accepted the money and left to the shop to look for herself a pet. She entered the quiet shop looking around at all the animals. She looked at the owls, rats, snakes, cats, and other creatures that were in there. One animal that caught her attention was a small white cat with pointy black ears. It looked small enough to fit in her hand. It's eyes were the most amazing part though, its eyes were a brown color that were the same shade as Ginny's. At the edge of the iris the color was gold and it got darker as it approached the pupil.

"Can I help you with something?" asked the Owner looking at Ginny, who was playing with the cat. "Ah, I see you have taking a liking to this little kitten." Ginny simply nodded and continued playing with the kitten, who started licking her fingers.

"Well that's strange," muttered the Owner. "Normally she hates everyone. Would you like to buy her she seems to really like you." Again Ginny only nodded.

"Well let's get her out then," said the Owner taking the kitten out of its cage and handing it to Ginny. "Now a few things you need to know about this little creature is that she's magical. She possess the ability to communicate mentally, change shape, and she can be bonded to you as your familiar. Also, she may show signs of other powers later on. Other than that she's a normal cat, and has the regular of needs of a normal cat."

Ginny paid the owner and walked to the Leaky Cauldron cuddling the little kitten. When she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron she showed her mom the kitten. Ginny motioned to her parents that she needed to go pack and was tired. She knew that as soon as she left that they would immediately start talking about her as usual. She went in her room and placed the things that her parents had bought her on her bed. Instead of packing she started playing with her kitten.

By the time school had started the kitten had grown quite a bit. Ginny had decided to name her kitten Eleni, which meant Light in Greek. Ginny was not really happy that she had to sit with the trio on the train ride to school, and neither was Ron. She pulled out her CD player that her dad had given her for her birthday last year. She also pulled out a notebook that Bill had given her in Egypt. She put the volume up loud enough so that she couldn't hear the trio.

Halfway through the train ride she fell asleep, and woke up when the train suddenly stopped. Since she had been asleep and hadn't braced herself she fell on top of Harry. As fast as she could she untangled herself from Harry. She put her things away and grabbed a hold of Eleni. She saw the dim outline of a people that were boarding the train. She heard the door opened and saw that Neville had tripped over Harry's legs. There was a lot of commotion as Neville tried to find somewhere to sit.

"Quiet!" said Lupin in a hoarse voice. He had finally woken up, and he appeared to be holding a handful of flames. "Stay where you are."

He got up and approached the door, but before he could reach it it opened. Standing at the doorway was a tall cloaked figure, and it was holding the door open with a slimy, rotten looking hand. Ginny felt her stomach lurch painfully by looking at it. When that creature took a breath it felt as though it were taking more than just air from the compartment. Perhaps it felt her gaze on it because it turned towards her, where she was sitting beside Harry.

She felt her breath catch in her chest as an unbearable cold swept over her that penetrated her bones. She felt darkness clouding the edge of her vision as she started to her voices.

"_You are such a silly little girl Ginevra."_

"_You can scream all you want Weasley no one will ever hear you."_


	3. First Day

_**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

"GINNY! WAKE UP!"

Ginny felt herself being pulled back into consciousness as the voices retreated to the back of her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the lights had turned back on. She realized that she was on the floor with Neville and Lupin staring at her. She slowly stood up and sat back in her seat shaking. She didn't say anything as she looked around the compartment, Ginny saw that Harry was also on the ground and was regaining consciousness.

Ron and Hermione helped Harry sit back in his seat, and told him what had happened. Harry kept saying that he heard a woman screaming for her life before he passed out. Ginny was busy looking out the window when she noticed that Lupin was offering her a large piece of chocolate. She took the chocolate and bit into it as Lupin left the compartment. Ginny left the compartment to change into her robes as Ron and Hermione explained to Harry what had happened.

As she walked towards the restroom to change she could feel stares from the people in the compartments. She grabbed Eleni and darted into the bathroom quickly as the train began to slow down. Ginny made it out of the bathroom in time to catch one of the carriages. When they arrived at the castle she was pulled aside by McGonagall, Harry, and Hermione. They headed to McGonagall's classroom where Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them. McGonagall talked to Hermione privately in her office while Pomfrey looked over Harry and Ginny.

Pomfrey told McGonagall that Harry could attend the feast, but that Ginny would have to stay overnight. Ginny followed Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing without complaint as Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall headed to the Feast. As soon as she was in bed she was immediately given a Dreamless Sleeping Potion. The next day when she woke up Pomfrey gave her a tray loaded with breakfast, and a large slab of chocolate that she had to finish if she wanted to leave the Hospital Wing. Ginny quickly finished her breakfast and headed to Gryffindor Tower to change into her uniform.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the Fat Lady hadn't asked for the password and simply let her in. She quickly changed her clothes and ran to Potions class, arriving as just as Snape was entering the classroom. Throughout the class she ignored the stares from everyone and worked on her potion. As she got up to leave Snape called her to wait. She had developed a special bond with Snape the previous year after the Chamber. Snape waited for all the students to leave before he approached her.

"Ms. Weasley," said Snape standing in front of her desk. "Your parents have informed the Headmaster and the teachers that you have not spoken at all ever since the end of last year. If you ever feel the need to talk to someone remember that my door is always open if you wish to talk."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding and managed to give him a small smile. She pulled out a parchment and a quill and wrote something on the paper. She handed him the paper and waited for his response.

_Is it possible for me to take the exams, that we were suppose to take last year? I want to take them to see if I could skip second year and be promoted to third year? Would I be able to be resorted if I did skip?_

"It is possible for you to take the exams from last year," answered Snape. "I could talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall about letting you take these tests. But, I'm curious why would you want to be resorted?"

Ginny took the paper back and wrote:_ I'm not suppose to be in Gryffindor. The hat gave the choice to choose from any of the houses. I choose Gryffindor because I thought that's what I wanted, and I didn't want to disappoint my parents. Also I've come to realize that the Gryffindors are not the most attentive people in the world. Some of the Slytherins even began to ask me if I was ill way long before any of my brothers noticed anything. _

To say that Snape was shocked was an understatement. Flabbergasted would have been a better word. He was doing a perfect imitation of a gold-fish, and this sent Ginny in a fit of giggles.

"Well Ms. Weasley you continue to astound me," smiled Snape. "I will talk to Minevra as soon as I can. Here's a note that you can give to Professor Binns to excuse you from being late."

"Thank you Professor," grinned Ginny speaking for the first time in three months. She left the classroom laughing at the look on Snape's face. All of the teachers noticed a difference in Ginny's behavior by dinner time. What surprised them even more was that Ginny had opted to sit with the Slytherins instead of with the Gryffindors. What astounded them even more was that the Slytherins actually welcomed her.

This was short lived because the trio had just decided to walk into the Great Hall, and saw Ginny talking and laughing with Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING GINNY!" roared Ron approaching them. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER MALFOY!" By now Ron's face had passed red and was turning a purple color.

"What does it look like Ronald," replied Ginny calmly. "It's just two friends that are talking and laughing together."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Why should she Weasel?" asked Blaise. "They're just talking. That is was friends do or family what family does."

"SHUT UP ZABINI!"

"I suggest that you and your friends leave me and my friends alone Ronald," said Ginny coldly. "You lost the right to interfere in my life last year."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron nervously.

"Well I remember something along the lines of you saying this to me last year," said Ginny glaring at him. "_Go away. You are an embarrassment to me. Can't you make your own friends? _Any of these things ring a bell dear brother of mine?"

"YOU SAID THESE THINGS TO GINNY!" yelled Fred and George, who had approached the Slytherin table when Ron started yelling.

"Amongst other things," responded Ginny glaring at Ron. "Now if you could do me a favor Fred get this moron away from me before I do something that I _may_ regret."

Fred and George nodded at Ginny and Grabbed Ron by the arms to drag him away from Ginny. "Let's go have a _brotherly_ chat Ron."

"Let go of me!" yelled Ron struggling to get away from the twins. "Why are you listening to her anyway she's just a _silly little girl_"

It was pretty obivious to everyone in the Hall that Ron should not have said that because at that moment all the in the Great Hall shattered. As the glass shattered the sky also turned stormy, the foundation of Hogwarts started shaking, the flames from the candles flared, and an unnatural wind blew. The students also noticed that Ginny's eyes grew darker in rage, and Ron immediately began to cower away from Ginny. In a blink of an eye, Ginny had Ron by his throat dangling a few inches off the ground.

"_If you ever call me that again," _whispered Ginny, in a deadly voice that sent shivers up everyone's spine, while holding her wand between his eyes. _"I will make sure that you never have children and wish that you had never been born. I am no longer a Gryffindor and never was suppose to be one in the beginning. I am now a Slytherin so you best watch what you say or you __**WILL **__regret it."_

Ginny let him go and walked out of the Hall without so much as a backwards glance. Everyone in the Hall was more surprised at the fact that a girl as tiny as Ginny was able to left someone Ron's size without magic; than at the fact that sweet, innocent, little Ginny was now a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor. At the Great Table it was a different story, Dumbledore was gazing at Ginny with a look that most would have associated with a collector that was looking at a rare item. Snape with admiration, and McGonagall with sadness to see that such a talented young witch was no longer in her House but in Snape's.

_**A:N I will try to update every week but there are no promises that they will happen. Thank you to all that have read this story. I have the entire story outlined but it just needs to be typed. The reason why Ginny refused to speak in the beginning will soon be revealed, a new character will be introduced, and an explanation of the things that happened after Ron called Ginny a "silly little girl."**_


	4. The Prophecy

_**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

Ginny walked out the Great Hall and ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as Pansy and Blaise also left the Hall after her. Pansy and Blaise found her gripping the edges of one of the sinks with white knuckles. They both walked in hesitantly knowing that Ginny was enraged at the moment and it would not do them any good to piss her off even more.

"Ginny?" said Blaise as he stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay Blaise," growled Ginny. "That asshole thinks he has the right to put his nose in my business when he ignored all last year and this summer. At least the twins and Percy apologized to me on the way home unlike him, even Harry and Hermione apologized. And he thinks that I can just _FORGIVE HIM_! "

As she said the last two words some of the mirrors in the bathroom shattered. Also the ground started shaking, as Draco entered the bathroom with Professor Snape behind him. Professor waited for the ground to stop shaking before approaching Ginny. He slowly forced open Ginny's hands from the sink and made her face him. He stared into her eyes that were getting darker by the second. Snape winced when he saw how Ron had treated last year and during the summer. He wanted to look through her memories of the Chamber, but decided not to unless she allowed him to.

After a while Ginny began to calm down and her eyes returned to her normal light brown color. She felt something nudging her leg, and looked down to see Eleni in the shape of a small tiger. Ginny bent down to pick her up and cradled her against her chest. She stared at the sink while petting Eleni and the other staring at her. Ginny lightly traced her fingers over the snake on the faucet.

"Do you know that this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?" whispered Ginny raising her eyes to look at them. "The only people that can open this are people that are Parselmouths. There are two Parselmouths in this school that I know of?"

"What?"

"Who?"

"As you know Harry is one the other is me," answered Ginny. "Found out this summer that I could still speak to snakes."

"I thought that the Headmaster had told you that there wasn't anything of Riddle left in you," said Draco confused.

"Either he lied or there's another reason I can speak to snakes," replied Ginny. "I know that this may not be the best time but, I was wondering if one of you could go down to the Chamber with me?"

There was a shocked silence after what Ginny suggested. The first to recover was Pansy. "Are you sure you want to go down there so soon?" she asked.

"I'm sure," nodded Ginny. "Besides it's something I need to do if I'm ever to get over it."

"But don't you want to have one of your brothers go with you as well?" asked Blaise.

"Percy and the twins are busy with Ron right now," said Ginny. "I rather have friends go than my brothers right now."

"Then open the entrance to the Chamber," said Draco stepping up to stand beside her.

Ginny handed him Eleni, who had changed into a kitten again, and stepped back a bit. Closing her eyes she searched within herself for her memory of this summer when she talked to a garden snake at the Burrow.

"_Open up," hissed Ginny. _

They all saw the tap glow white and start spinning, and the sink sank down out of sight revealing a pipe large enough for a person to slide into. Snape's eyes grew even wider as he saw the entrance to the Chamber.

"I hope you don't mind getting your clothes dirty Draco," smirked Ginny before jumping into the pipe.

Draco stood there gaping at the spot where Ginny had been standing, before following her. They were soon followed by Snape, Pansy, and Blaise. They landed in a large, stone, tunnel that had the walls that were covered with slime. Ginny was the only one that landed standing while the rest of them landed on their backs or stomachs. The skin of the basilisk was still lying in the same spot. Ginny helped them up before leading the way to the entrance to the Chamber. It took them a while to crawl through the hole that Ron had made, when Lockhart's spell had backfired.

"_Open up,_" hissed Ginny to the wall where a pair of snakes were carved.

The stone wall parted in half to allow them entrance to the Chamber. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Snape were in awe of the enormous Chamber. They saw at the end of the Chamber was a gigantic statue of Salazar Slytherin. At the base of his feet lay the corpse of a rotting basilisk. They slowly descended the ladder and took a look around the Chamber.

While Draco and the others explored the Chamber, Ginny entered a room that appeared to belong to have belonged to Slytherin. She fingered the books lightly disturbing the dust and cobwebs. She fingered through some papers on his desk. One of the papers stood out amongst the rest, while the others had faded writings on them this one looked recent. It read:

_The HEIR shall be born to those of pure heart, mind, soul, and blood,_

_The HEIR shall be born as the seventh month dies._

_Unintentionally the Dark Lord shall mark the HEIR as its equal,_

_When the HEIR's innocence is stolen._

_The HEIR will have to soul bond with the Heir of Earth,_

_Family bond with the true Heir of Fire, _

_Pure bond with the Heir of Water,_

_Friendship bond with the Heir of Wind._

_The HEIR will have to be bonded with the four Heirs by its twelfth year of life,_

_Or all hope of defeating the Dark Lord shall be lost._

_The HEIR shall be born as one of seven,_

_But be the only one of seven._

_The HEIR shall be born as the seventh month dies,_

_Born to those of pure heart, mind, soul, and blood._

_**A/N So sorry for not updating last week. Computer kept freezing on me will try to update next week. Guesses as to who is the HEIR and the Heir of Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water. IF anyone can guess correctly who is who I WILL update faster.**_


End file.
